Eens in een droom
"Eens in een droom" (Engels: "Once Upon A Dream") is een liedje uit de film Sleeping Beauty (1959). Het wordt gezongen door Prinses Aurora en Prins Filip tijdens hun eerste ontmoeting. Tekst Originele tekst EN= I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. Iknow you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam Yes, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once,the way you did once upon a dream |-|Nederlandse tekst NL= Ik ken jou, ooit heb ik jou in een droom ontmoet. Ik ken jou, die glans in jouw ogen ken ik immers zo goed. En ik weet die droom is iets wat mijn hoop alleen maar voedt. Maar als ik jouw ken, dan weet ik gewoon, dan hou je van mij, zoals je eens deed toen in die droom. |-|Vertaling van het Nederlands naar het Engels= I know you, once I met you in a dream. I know you, I know that gleam in your eyes as well, after all. And I know that dream is something that only feeds my hope. But if I know you, I just know you love me, like you once did when in the dream. |-|Emily Osment's versie EN= I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Chorus: Once upon a time I dreamed we'd be together In love forever Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a dream I know you I danced with you once upon a night There we were Wishing this dance would last forever all time I hope it's true This vision is more than what it seems Cause if dreams come true I know what we'll do We'll dance once again They way we did then upon a dream Chorus: Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a love (Once upon a time) (Once upon a night) (Once upon a wish) Once upon a dream (Upon a dream) Once upon a dream (Upon a dream) Once upon a dream |-|Lana Del Rey's versie EN= I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream Universum en:Once Upon a Dream es:Once Upon a Dream fi:Unessa kerran kohtasin it:Lo so pl:Znam ze snu pt-br:Once Upon a Dream ru:Однажды во сне Categorie:Doornroosje liedjes